This application claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Application No. 62/007,560 filed on Jun. 4, 2014 the content of which is incorporated hereby by reference it its entirety.
1. Field
This disclosure relates to glass Articles, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for measuring the thickness of glass articles.
2. Technical Background
A glass sheet can be formed using a variety of different processes. The glass sheet can be severed to separate a glass pane therefrom. The glass pane can be processed further (e.g., during a cutting or molding process) to form a shaped glass article.